Cameron Frye
by trufflesun
Summary: What happens after Cameron takes a stand? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The son-of-a-bitch tossed me out the window. My father, my own father. I guess I deserved it though, killing his Ferrari, his most prized possession. He called me a bastard, punched me a few times, then hurled me through the window. The same one as the car ran through. I guess I was to have the same fate. I landed in a pile of broken glass, sticks, and rocks. I was lucky not to slice open an artery. I turned my head slightly toward the house to see him look at me indifferently then walk away. As if he'd just thrown away a piece of trash. I carefully sat up and picked the glass out of my arms and legs. I cried, partly because of the stinging, burning pain, but it was mostly emotional pain. My heart broke. I'd always known he never cared.

I stood up, very slowly. My leg hurt, maybe it was broken. I limped to the smashed Ferrari. I ran my hand against its smooth red exterior.

"This is your fault,"I said, and kicked the car.

Pain ran through my leg. I'd forgotten for a second that my leg hurt. _**Why am I arguing with a car? I must be delusional. Wait, I'm always delusional.**_I leaned over and threw up into the driver's side seat. It was an accident, though I grinned with satisfaction. I limped the rest of the way out of the small patch of woods behind our yard. No way in hell I was going back there. Not yet, anyways. I started walking along a sidewalk toward Ferris's house. Someone stood in front of me.

"My god Cameron,"A voice exclaimed,"What happened to you?"

I looked up.

"Ferris,"I asked,"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were,"He said,"What happened?"

"I got in an accident,"I lied.

"Bullshit,"He said.

I sighed.

"You know I said I was going to take a stand,"I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, I did,"I said,"...And it pissed him off."

"Then what,"Ferris said,"He threw you out the window..."

I just looked at him. His eyes widened in realization.

"He didn't..did he,"He asked.

I nodded.

"HE FUCKING THREW YOU OUT THE WINDOW,"Ferris exclaimed.

"Shh..keep your voice down,"I said,"Besides, I'm not going home..yet."

"Yet,"He exclaimed,"You can't go, ever!"

"I'm dying, Ferris,"I said.

I started to collapse,and Ferris caught me. He helped me walk.

"Come on buddy,"He said,"We're going to my house."

I was half-conscious the whole way to his house. He set me on the couch in the living room. He brought some bandages and a rag and helped me clean my wounds. It turned out that there was still some glass stuck in my skin, not much, but some. After helping me clean up, he brought me a clean pair of his clothes.

"These are your clothes,"I said.

"Well, thank you captain obvious,"He said,"Yours are all dirty."

I looked at my clothes. They were covered in mud and dirt and blood.

"I guess you're right,"I said,"Where should I change?"

"In here I guess,"He said,"It's only shirt and pants. I'll go to the kitchen."

Ferris closed the curtain in the living room and walked to the kitchen. I changed my shirt, full of blood. I was glad that my arms and torso stopped bleeding. There was no glass under my shirt. Then I took off my pants. I screamed at what I saw. A bone was sticking out, right below my knee. Ferris ran in the room. I touched the bone, and immediately regretted the decision when I felt sharp pain through my entire leg.

"Don't touch it,"Ferris exclaimed.

"I think I should go to a hospital,"I said slowly.

He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think you should,"He said.

Ferris called an ambulance. I blacked out before I got to the hospital. I woke up in a hospital bed, my leg bone back in my body and wrapped up. My wrist had a sprain wrap around it. Ferris stood next to the bed.

"You're finally awake,"He said,smiling,"I was worried about you."

"I'm okay,"I said.

"Was he trying to kill you Cameron,"He asked.

"I don't know,"I said,"Maybe."

I honestly didn't know.

"Do you wanna talk about it, buddy,"He asked.

"Not yet,"I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sloane came by later to check on me, along with Ferris's parents. Ferris's parents said that I could stay with them for a while. I waited untill his parents left, then decided to tell Ferris and Sloane exactly what happened.

"You were thrown out a window,"Sloane said, shocked.

I nodded.

"It was my fault..really..,"I said.

"Would you stop saying that,"Ferris said,"It wasn't your fault and you know it."

"You want me to tell you or not,"I said.

"Go ahead,"He said.

**Flashback...**

**I stood in the room where the car used to be. My father came home.**

**"Where the fuck is my car,"He demanded.**

**"I crashed it,"I said.**

**"You WHAT,"He demanded.**

**I smirked. He grabbed me and punched me. My nose started bleeding.**

**"You bastard,"He shouted.**

**"Go ahead, hit me,"I said,"Like that's gonna bring it back."**

**He punched me again. Then he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the window.**

**"Dad, wh..what are you doing," I asked.**

**He lifted me slightly and hurled me out the window. When I fell, there was a sharp pain in my leg. The rest of my body hurt too.**

**"I'm..sorry,"I mumbled.**

**I looked around to realize that I'd fallen in a pile of broken grass and some rocks. The rocks weren't nearly as bad as the glass. I picked the glass out of my skin slowly, most of it anyways. Then I got up, kicked the car, puked in it, and tried to limp to Ferris's house. That's when Ferris found me.**

_Present..._

"My god,"Sloane exclaimed.

"You puked in the car,"Ferris asked.

"It was an accident," I said,"But..hehehe."

"Are you okay,Cameron,"Sloane asked.

"I'm alive..arent I,"I said.

"I think my heart's broken,"I joked and gave her a pouty lip.

"Very funny Cameron,"Ferris said sarcasticly.

"I..I'm fine Sloane,"I said sicerely,"Thanks for asking."

"I shouldn't have left you like that,"Ferris said,"I should've taken the fall."

"And have you be thrown out the window,"I said,"No..."

I turned away and started to cry.

"Cameron,"Ferris said,"I really thought you'd be okay."

"I'm fine,"I said, as tears continued to fall.

I looked back at them.

"It hurts.."I said,"Being thrown out like trash."


	3. Chapter 3

Sloane left when it got dark outside. Ferris fell asleep sitting on a couch in the hospital room. I rolled my head to the side, noticing a curtain. This must be a double room. I wondered if anyone was over there, when the curtain opened a little. I jumped. It was a girl, she had black hair and wore a hospital gown.

"Looks like you've been through some shit,huh,"She said.

"Who are you,"I asked.

"I'm Penelope,"She said,"And you're Cameron?"

"Yeah,"I said,"How'd you know?"

"I heard you and your friends talking earlier,"Penelope said,"I didn't hear a lot, just what your dad did. That's fucked up."

I nodded.

"My leg broke,"I said,"The bone was sticking out below my knee."

"My father was a real jerk too,"She said,"Good thing he's gone now."

"What happened to him,"I asked.

"He's in jail,"She said,"For killing my mother."

"What?!"

"My parents were druggies,"She said,"I guess you can't help who you're born into...right?"

"Yeah,"I said,"So..why are you in here?"

"Food poisoning,"She said,"I'm fine now, but I was puking my guts out earlier. They want to keep me here a few days, you know, for observation."

I nodded. I didn't usualy talk to girls, especially ones my age. When I do, they usually look like they want to spit on me.

"You got a girlfriend,"She asked.

"No,"I said,"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Girls don't really like me."

"I don't see why not. You're adorable."

This girl's got spunk. I like it! She walked over near Ferris.

"Is that Ferris Bueller,"She asked,"The most popular senior."

"Yeah, it is,"I said.

I grabbed a pencil and threw it at Ferris.

"What'd you do that for,"She asked.

"Tryin to wake him up,"I said.

I threw another pencil at him. He finally woke up.

"Jeez Cameron, what the..."Ferris started,then looked at Penelope,"Who are you?"

"This is Penelope,"I said quickly,"She's from the other side of the curtain."

"Hey,"She said.

"Hey,"Ferris said,"I know you."

"Huh,"I said.

"You're that girl who started that massive food fight,"Ferris said,"At the end of last year."

Penelope smirked.

"I didn't get caught either,"She said.

Ferris laughed.

"You know Ferris,"She said,"You're quite full of yourself."

"Huh,"Ferris asked.

"You snub people like me,"She said,"You and all the popular kids."

"I've never snubbed anyone,"Ferris said.

"I tried to talk to you once,"She said,"And you treated me like a little kid and told me to go away."

"Oh, I'm sorry,"Ferris said.

"It's okay I guess,"She said,"Why do you hang out with Cameron? You two are like, polar opposites."

I laughed at that.

"We've been friends for a while,"Ferris said,"Since fourth grade. I couldn't just abandon him when I got more popular."

"I know your sister at school,"She said,"Shauna. She complains about you sometimes."

"Are you two friends,"Ferris asked.

Penelope's POV

Here I stood, in front of who was, in my opinion, the biggest asshole in the world, asking me about my friendship with his sister. Next to me lied Cameron, an absolutely adorable boy, probably my age, who was somehow best friends with Ferris.

"We dated,"I said.

I stifled laughter as Ferris's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"She never told me.."

I burst out in laughter.

"I'm screwing with you,"I said,"Her and I are aquantinces."

"Well, I'm going back to sleep,"Ferris said,"Good night Cameron. Nice to meet you...again...Penelope."

I turned to Cameron.

"He really cares, you know,"Cameron said.

"How old are you Cameron,"I asked,"18?"

"16,"He said,"And a half. You?"

"18,"I said,"I thought you were 18. Maybe older."

* * *

FUN FACT: ALAN RUCK, THE ACTOR WHO PLAYED CAMERON FRYE, WAS 29 WHEN HE DID THIS MOVIE.

* * *

"Seriously,"He asked.

"Yeah, you're very mature,"I said,"You look like you've been through a lot."

"I've been THROUGH a broken window,"He joked.

"Cameron, when I saw my father kill my mother..,"I started.

"What,"A voice exclaimed.

I looked over. This news woke up Ferris. I sighed and began to explain.

"When I was six,"I started,"My father, all hyped up on drugs, shot my mother in the head."

"Did you SEE it,"Ferris asked.

"Yeah,"I said,"I was in the kitchen when he did it. He didn't know I saw him. I ran out of the house and snuck into the neighboors house."

"Wh..what did the nieghboors do?"

"It was three in the morning. She got up to see what the noise was, thinking there was an intruder. The nieghboor was a single woman. Imagine what she saw, a six year old girl, cowering and crying under a table."

"That's fucked up,"Ferris said.

"You're telling me,"I said.

"I should go to sleep,"I said,"Good night Ferris , good night Cameron."

I kissed Cameron on the forehead for no good reason, then went to the other side of the curtain, lied on the bed, and went to sleep.

Ferris's POV

"Am I dreaming,"Cameron asked.

"I don't know,"I said.

I picked up the pen he threw at me and threw it at him. It hit him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Well, you're not dreaming."

"Whatever,"He said, and closed his eyes.

I leaned my head back on the slightly comfortable chair. I remembered what I'd been thinking earlier: "He's gonna marry the first girl he lays. And she'll treat him like shit."

I remembered when I first met Cameron:

**Flashback...**

**Picture a 10 year old Cameron, light brown hair and blue eyes, a giant in his class, towering above all the others. He'd had an early growth spurt, and everyone made fun of him for it. I was the new kid, well, sort of new. I hadn't made any friends yet, had been too shy to talk to anyone at the time.**

**I was about 11, in the fifth grade. I walked out on the playground heading toward the monkey bars when I saw a lonely blue eyed boy sitting on the ground, picking at the grass. I went over and sat by him on the grass. He looked up at me, his eyes showing sadness.**

**"Hi,"I said,"I'm Ferris. What's your name?"**

**"Cameron,"He said.**

**"Why aren't you playing with anybody,"I asked.**

**"They don't want me to play with them,"He said,"They all call me a giant and a freak."**

**"Do you want to play with me,"I asked.**

**His eyes brightened. He smiled.**

**"Yeah,"He said,"What do you wanna play?"**

**"Wanna play on the monkey bars,"I asked.**

**"Yeah,"He exclaimed.**

_present..._

I'd lost my shyness overtime. I don't remember when or why I became so popular. I don't remember being so mean to Penelope. _Was she the only person I was mean to?_


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope's POV

**Flashback..**

**Freshman year. I'd looked up to Ferris, at least, at that time. I'd decided to try and go talk to him. I approached him in the hallway.**

**"Hey Ferris,"I said.**

**He turned around.**

**"Do I know you,"He asked.**

**"No, but.."I said.**

**"Listen,"He said,"I'm busy."**

**"But..."**

**"Leave me alone kid,"He said.**

**I glared at him and slapped him across the face. He looked at me discerningly and walked away.**

_Present..._

"And that, Ferris, is why I hate you,"I said.

I had woken up early, before Cameron. Unfortunately, so had Ferris. I went over to try and talk to my new acquaintance, Cameron, but was met with Ferris instead. He asked what he ever did, so I explained.

"I guess I have been mean to some people,"He said.

"If you weren't so full of yourself,"I said,"So narcissistic.."

"I am not full of myself,"He said.

"Bullshit,"I said,"You only care about yourself. You lie, you manipulate people. Do you even care about Cameron? About your sister? About anyone?"

"Yes I care,"He said.

I glared at him.

Ferris's POV

_**She was right.**_ I was only thinking of myself when I took the Ferrari. I didn't think Cameron would get in trouble, or that the car would crash..I didn't think...I wasn't thinking...at all. Cameron could have died and it would have been my fault. _**The best friend that I've ever had, could have DIED**_. I put my head in my hands. Just thinking about it brought me to tears.

"Never thought I'd see the day Ferris Bueller cries,"Penelope said.

I looked up at her. I didn't want to say anything and further her hatred of me. I looked away. I went over to Cameron's bed and stood by him.

"I'm sorry Cameron,"I said.

Cameron opened his eyes.

"Don't cry Ferris,"He said.

"I could've gotten you killed,"I said,"I knew how phsyco your father is. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..,"He started.

"No..it's not,"I interrupted.

Cameron's POV

"Maybe you should go home Ferris,"I said,"You've been here all night."

"But...,"He started.

"Ferris...,"I said.

He nodded.

"Okay,"Ferris said.

Ferris said goodbye and left. Penelope walked over to me.

"So,"I said,"What do you wanna do now?"

Penelope's POV

I pressed my lips against his, kissing him. After a few seconds, I pulled away. He stared at me in silence.

"Are you okay,"I asked.

He smiled.

"I'm great,"He said,"How about you?"

"I like you,"I said.

He pulled me back in for a kiss again.

"I forgot my..."Someone said,"Am I interrupting something?"

Cameron let me go. Ferris stood at the chair he was sitting at, picking up his jacket that he must have forgot.

"No,"I said,"Not at all."

Ferris nodded slowly, smirking, said goodbye to us again, then left. Cameron scooted over, letting me sit by him.

"So, who are you,"Cameron asked.

"I told you, I'm Penelope,"I said.

"No, I mean who ARE you,"He said,"Who IS Penelope..?"

"Smith,"I said,"My name's Penelope Smith. I'm 18, I live with my aunt Phoebe, about two miles from here. What about you?"

"I live...well, used to live with my parents,"He said,"When I get out, I'm going to live with Ferris for a while."

"Hmm.."I said.

"Are you even real,"He asked,"Or just some cruel trick my mind is playing."

"Are YOU?"

"Huh?"

"There can't really be a guy this nice,"I said,"A guy who isn't a total pig."

"There can't possibly be a girl who likes me,"He said.

He paused for a moment.

"I never asked,"He said,"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not at the moment,"I said.

"Have you ever had one,"He asked.

"I've had lots,"I said,"Well, sort of...it's complicated."

"What do you mean,"He asked.

"I guess..I'm what you would call a slut Cameron,"I said.

"I never called anyone that,"He said.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Hmm,"I said.

"You have VERY soft lips,"He said.

"Thank you,"I said.

I lied my head on the giant hospital pillow. Cameron moved his head over a little.

"Most guys would've tried jumping me by now,"I said.

"Do I look like most guys,"He asked, smiling.

"I guess not,"I said.

He leaned forward to kiss me again.

"I should get back to my bed,"I said,"Before the nurse comes in to check on me."

He nodded.

Cameron's POV

Penelope went back to her side of the curtain. _**An oasis. No way she's real.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ferris came back later in the afternoon, bringing his parents, sister Shauna, and Sloane with him.

"I don't want him near me Ferris,"I said.

"Who,"Ferris asked.

"My dad,"I said,"Or my mom, for that matter."

"All right,"Ferris agreed.

"Ferris told us you got a girl,"Shauna said.

I smiled.

"Hey Penelope,"I asked.

Penelope peeked her head through the curtain.

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy,"I asked.

"No,"She said.

She came over and sat on the chair next to mine.

"Hey Shauna,"Penelope said.

"Hey Penny,"Shauna said.

I introduced her to everyone.

"Are you two dating,"Ferris's mother asked.

"I..,"I started.

"Yes, we're dating,"Penelope said.

I nodded. Ferris's parents and Shauna left later, leaving Sloane, Ferris, Penelope, and I.

"Are you two really dating,"Sloane asked.

"I don't know,"Penelope said.

"We don't really know each other,"I said.

"Looked like you were gettin to know each other this morning,"Ferris said.

I laughed.

"Now get out so we can get to know each other more,"Penelope joked.

"Visiting hours are almost over Cameron,"Sloane said,"We should leave. See you Cameron, Penelope."

"Bye Cameron, Penelope,"Ferris said,"I'll come back tomarro, okay?"

I nodded. We said bye to them and they left. I turned to Penelope.

"Are we really dating,"I asked.

Penelope's POV

He kissed me again. I pulled away this time.

"Cameron,if you want to sleep with me, just say so. Don't lie to me, don't pretend to be nice when you just want to..."

I stopped. He looked slightly confused, and a little hurt.

"No,"He said,"I just want to know you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He scooted over, letting me sit on the bed again. We talked about our lives, school, Ferrari's, and anything else we could think up. By the end of our discussion, I was using his outstretched arm as a pillow.

"Comfortable,"He asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"My arm is numb,"He said,"But otherwise, yes."

I laughed. I stopped using his arm as a pillow.

"When do you leave,"He asked.

"Huh?"

"The hospital. When do you leave?"

"Oh. A couple days."

"Out of all the guys to choose,"He asked,"Why would you choose me?"

"You seemed different,"I said.

"What do you mean,"He asked.

"Some guys are persistent. They want what they want. And if they don't get it, they take it, by force. Or try to..."

"That's horrible,"He said.

"I guess that's life when you're labeled a slut,"I said.

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I just...thought that you wouldn't want to take anything from me,"I said,"I thought that you would maybe treat me like a person, not some object. Maybe it was stupid."

He grabbed my hand, smiling.

"You might be the first good boyfriend I've had in a while,"I said.

I snuggled closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron's POV

I got to go home to Ferris's house the next day. Penelope gave me her home number and the hospital number, kissing me on the cheek before I left. I gave her Ferris's number.

Penelope's POV

Cameron called me later.

"I called as soon as I got to Ferris's house,"He said.

"I miss you already,"I said,"I have no one to talk to."

"I miss you too,"He said,"When do you get out?"

"When my aunt picks me up,"I said,"Around three."

"Okay. Wanna come over later?"

My aunt picked me up around three thirty. I asked her if she would drop me off at my friend Shauna's house. She agreed.

When I got there and rang the doorbell, Ferris answered.

"Ferris..."

"Penelope.."

"Is Cameron here?"

"Yeah..come in."

He let me in and led me to the guest room upstairs, where Cameron was sitting at a desk.

"Hey Cameron,"I said.

Cameron looked up. He smiled.

"Hey Penelope,"He said,"Sit down, talk."

I sat on the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone,"Ferris said, leaving the room.

Cameron and I began to talk again.

"I'm glad I'm graduating next year,"Cameron said.

"I'm glad I already graduated,"I said.

"Didn't like school?"

"It's different when you're the school slut Cameron."

"How so?"

"Flirting, obsene gestures..getting dragged into a closet and..."I stopped,"One time, someone pushed my head into their crotch in the middle of class. Everyone laughed. It was humiliating."

He sat by me and put his arm around me.

"You don't deserve that,"He said.

Cameron's POV

"It doesn't hurt,"She said,"I'm fine."

Her eyes watered. Her voice was cracking.

"You're crying,"I said,"And you're saying it doesn't hurt you."

She looked away from me.

"I'm not crying,"She said.

I turned her head to look back at me.

"Okay, it hurts,"She admitted.

She let the tears fall, wiping them quickly.

"I'm not a slut Cameron,"She said.

I hugged her.

"I know."

"You sleep with a guy once..."She started while crying,"And they all want a peice of you. I'm horrible at choosing boyfriends..."

She grabbed my hand.

"...Until now,"She said"I'd like to get to know you before sleeping with you."

"I can do that,"I said.

Penelope's POV

I kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Thank you,"I said.

_six weeks later..._

Cameron finally got his leg cast off today. He came over to my house while my aunt was gone. He was sitting with my room.

"How's it feel,"I asked,"Not having the cast anymore?"

"Kinda strange,"He said,"But, good."

I kissed him.

"Are you sure you want to do this,"He asked.

"Completely,"I said.

"Are you scared,"He asked.

"A little,"I said.

"I don't know what I'm doing,"He said nervously.

"It's okay,"I said,"It doesn't matter. What does matter is...I think I love you Cameron."

He smiled.

"I think I love you too,"He said.


	7. Chapter 7

I lied in bed with Cameron. I wrapped my arms around him. I was shaking a little.

"Are you okay,"Cameron asked.

"I'm great,"I said,"How about you?"

"Terrific,"He said.

_Two months later..._

_**I should've known.**_ I should've known when I started craving pickles and ice cream, or my stomach got a little bigger. But know I'm certain, sitting here with a positive test in my hands, I'm certain. I threw the test in the trash, hiding it at the very bottom. _**How am I going to tell him?** _I have to call him. I dialed his number.

"Hello,"Cameron answered.

"Hey Cameron,"I said,"You busy?"

"No,"He said.

"Wanna come over,"I asked.

"Yeah, sure,"He said.

"Bye,"I said, and hung up.

He knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"What's wrong,"He asked.

I realized I'd been crying. I wiped my tears.

"I need to tell you something,"I said,"But..I don't know how."

"You can tell me anything,"He said,"You know that."

"Do you love me Cameron,"I asked.

"Yes."

"I'm...I'm pregnant..I'm having your baby..."

He stared at me silently, looking confused. _**Did I really think he would want me with a baby?** _I kissed him on the lips.

"Goodbye Cameron, I'll miss you,"I said.

I ran to my room, sitting on the bed, and buried my head in my hands. I started to sob.

Cameron's POV

I stood at the doorway in stunned silence. Penelope ran down the hallway, upset. I followed her, she was in her room crying. I sat by her and put my arm around her. She looked up.

"Why are you still here,"She asked.

"I'm not leaving you,"I said,"I still love you."

She wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know if I'll be a very good father,"I said,"But, I'll do my best."


End file.
